High school, New guy, First love
by justdranz
Summary: High School AU Naruto fic. A new student has joined the same high school that Gaara attends. Fights, love and chaos ensue. Rated for later chapters. Yaoi
1. The New Guy

_A/N – Another Naruto fic, but this should hopefully last longer than the others. I guess it all depends on the reviews and feedback get. If everyone hates it, there's no point going in for a long story now, is there?_

_Summary: A mystery new pupil has joined the same class as the infamous Sabaku no Gaara. How will the crazy Gaara react, and what will happen next?_

_Chaos and romance may ensue. Yaoi will most probably feature. Don't like? Don't read _

**High School, New Guy, First Love**

_--Gaara's POV--_

I stalk in through the school doors, late as usual. The teachers don't complain, they're all too scared of me. I just get a raised eyebrow most of the time, and some of the braver teachers give me the evil eye.

I walk down the corridor to my classroom, turn the handle and saunter in.

The teacher, Hatake Kakashi, looks up as I enter the room. He says nothing, but glares at me with his one visible eye. Typical.

I scan the classroom, looking for my regular seat, the one next to the window. We don't actually have assigned seats, but no-one else would even dare sit there. Word has got round that I have a fierce temper.

But there's someone sat in my chair today.

I do the casual 'I'm-not-really-arsed-about-school' walk in between the aisles of chairs, and stop in front of my desk. The guy sat there doesn't even acknowledge me. He must be new.

"Hey, idiot. Get out of my seat."

The guy sat in my chair doesn't even flinch. He completely ignores me and carries on with my work, oblivious to the eyebrow-less scowl crossing my face.

He must have a death wish.

I slam my hand down on his desk, the sound silencing the whole class. Everyone stops and watches.

"Hey! Are you deaf? Get out of my seat."

The dude looks at my hand, which is still smack-bang in the middle of his work. He lifts his head up slowly, and meets my icy glare with a bored look.

"The seats aren't assigned. Make me." he drawls, his eyes still in a level stare with my own.

"Why you little sonofabi-"

"Hey! That's quite enough Sabaku! Leave the new student alone and sit in another seat" shouts Kakashi, and his hand sweeps a broad curve around the classroom.

"As you can see, there are plenty of them around" He states, a sarcastic tone to his voice.

I turn around and give him the 'Gaara glare'. The glare that has grown men shaking at the knees. It works like a charm.

Kakashi physically backs away and gulps noisily

"Yes, well, j-just find another seat, Gaara. Please" he mumbles.

I smirk at his defeated expression, and then turn back to the new kid. I deliver another killer glare in his direction. Most kids would've been whimpering by this point, but this guy just stares back, unblinking and unaffected.

_What is with this guy? Is he some kind of zombie?_

I shake my head, angry that he's managed to irritate me like this. I storm over to an empty seat near the radiator, to the left of the new guy.

I drop into the chair and look down at the work in front of me. It looks like a bunch of squiggles. Maths isn't really my strong point.

Sighing, I look around the class, and everyone hurriedly gets back to their work, anxious to avoid my glare. My eyes finally rest on the new guy. He's hunched over his work, scribbling furiously on his piece of paper.

I look down at my own, blank sheet, and decide that attempting to do any work would be completely pointless. Instead, I write a note:

**Who are you?**

I screw the paper up into a ball, check that the teacher isn't looking then through it at the new kid. I expect it to him his on the head, but seconds before it is about to make contact, he flicks out his hand, lightening fast and catches it.

Whoa.

_Is this guy some kind of superhuman?_

He opens the paper balls and stares at it, then glances around the class. His eyes scan the room until he meets mine and I smirk at him. He raises one eyebrow quizzically, then leans down and writes his reply.

Finally, I get to know who this freak is.

He re-scrunches the paper and throws it back.

I catch it easily, and open it hurriedly.

**Why should I tell you?**

Bastard.

I sigh, a frown crossing over my face.

_Why does he have to be so goddamn irritating? _

I decide it's time to get tough. I scribble my reply.

**Tell me your name. Or I'll kill you.**

That should do the trick.

I roll up the paper and throw it at the new guy. Again, he catches it before it hits him. He glances at me, then looks at the paper and erupts in a fit of silent laughter.

I turn back to my desk and frown, annoyed.

_How **dare** he laugh at me? Doesn't he believe me?_

I look back at him as see him writing his reply, his shoulder still shaking with laughter.

_Evidently not._

He finishes writing and throws the paper back to me.

I look down at it. I hardly expect to find out his name now, but I open the paper ball anyway. It's not what I was expecting.

**Fine. If you want to know that desperately I'll tell you.**

**My name is Uchiha Sasuke.**

_---TBC--- _

_A/N – First chapter all done! Should I continue? Should I leave it as a one-shot? Should I remove it from fanfiction and throw it in the bin? Let me know :D…I would like to continue though D you aint seen nothin' yet_

_0o – this is moople. He eats reviews. He's hungry. Feed him._


	2. Detention, dares and dissapointment

_A/N – OHMYGOD I'M SO SORRY! IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO DO THIS CHAPTER. I PROMISE THAT THE NEXT CHAPTER WON'T TAKE AS LONG. I've just been really…busy lately and I'm lazy XD. General idea for this chapter was inspired by something yingyangblossoms said. Now read on!_

**High School, New Guy, First Love**

_--3rd person --_

_Kakashi walked down the school corridor and turned to face the door to the head-teachers office._

_He rapped on the door, and waited for an answer_

"_Enter" came a female voice._

_Kakashi pushed open the door, and stepped inside Tsunade's office._

"_Ah, hello Kakashi. What brings you here?"_

"_I've come about the new student, Uchiha Sasuke"_

_Tsunade looked through a set of files on her desk, and pulled out one marked Uchiha Sasuke._

_She scanned it, then looked back at Kakashi._

"_Yes, Uchiha Sasuke. New student, moved here with his brother about a week ago. What is it that you want to talk about?" Tsunade asked, whilst putting her feet up on her desk and folding her arms._

"_Well, he seems to have settled in well, so far. There's just one problem. Sabaku no Gaara."_

"_Ah, Gaara. I take it these two have had a...disagreement?"_

_Kakashi nodded in concurrence and Tsunade gave a weary smile._

"_So what do you propose we do about it?" She asked_

"_I think we should let Gaara be Sasuke's school guide"_

_Tsunade stared at Kakashi, momentarily puzzled._

"_Explain"_

_Kakashi's mask rippled slightly, indicating a smile._

"_I believe that if Gaara and Sasuke are forced to spend more time in each others company they may be able to resolve their differences. Perhaps even become friends."_

_A look of comprehension crossed Tsunade's face, and she nodded._

"_It's an interesting approach. I like it"_

_--Gaara's POV--_

I'm sat here in class. Yet again, I haven't got a clue what I'm doing. Oh well.

A knock on the classroom door stops everyone from their work. Some random kid walks in,

"The headmistress wants to see Sabaku no Gaara in her office. Immediately"

_What the hell have I done now?_

I look around the classroom. Everyone has gone back to their work, apart from Uchiha. Funnily enough, he's in all my classes. Lucky me.

He's just staring at me, smirking.

Him!

I bet he put Tsunade up to this.

I give him my best death glare, which has absolutely no effect.

Bastard.

Sighing, I get out of my seat and make my way to Tsunade's office. I knock twice on the door, then walk in. Tsunade is busy gazing into a mirror, apparently besotted with her own appearance. I have to stifle my laughter, my sides shaking. Somehow, she senses I'm in the room and whirls round.

"Gaara!" Tsunade barks. " Do not just walk into my office! You should wait for an answer you idiot!"

Gee thanks.

"Why are you here?"

So, as well as a short temper and an obsession with her appearance, Tsunade also suffers from memory loss. Great.

Just great.

"Uh, you sent for me" Is my reply.

Tsunade looks confused, then suddenly seems to realize why she wanted me. Images of light bulbs switching on come to mind.

"Ah yes. Gaara, I understand that you have been terrorizing one of our new students, Uchiha Sasuke?"

I _knew_ it! That bastard.

"As you know, I will not tolerate bully of any kind in this school. You will be severely punished. Detention for the rest of the week"

I _seriously_ hate that guy.

"Also, I want you to be Sasuke's school guide"

Could this day _get_ any worse? I think not.

"What? Me? Why?"

"I believe it will do you some good to be given responsibility like this. Besides, you may discover you have more in common with Sasuke than you think."

"………"

"You're dismissed"

I turn and walk out of the room.

Look after Uchiha? Shit.

I happen to bump into Uchiha as I'm walking back from my 'talk' with Tsunade. Well, bump into doesn't quite cover it. Smash into is more like it. My shoulder smacks into his arm, and I fall onto the floor.

_Shit._

That actually hurt. Damn.

Uchiha's just stood over me, laughing. I scowl, and get up angrily. Sasuke turns to walk away, saying

"Watch where you're going in future, idiot"

"Don't call _me_ an idiot, idiot. At least I don't go running to Tsunade when I've got a problem"

The Uchiha's eyes narrow, and he glares at me.

"What did you say?"

"You know damn well what I said, Uchiha. Well congratulations, now I'm your bloody school guide. Happy now?"

Uchiha's face is covered in surprise.

"_What?_"

Just then the bell for lunch rings, deafening us both. Hordes of kids pour out of various classrooms, and I beckon Uchiha.

"Follow me" I shout over the crowd.

Sasuke nods, looking bewildered.

I lead him out of a side door, and out onto the field. There's a bench under an oak tree, where I usually eat lunch. Sasuke follows me there in silence.

I sit down, and he sits next to me, still confused.

"I said, I'm your school guide. Thanks for nothing."

Uchiha still looks pretty bewildered so I explain further,

"Thanks to your little talk with Tsunade, I'm stuck in detention for the rest of the week, and I'm you school guide"

Uchiha stares at me in disbelief.

"Uh, I didn't say anything to Tsunade about our…argument. And why the hell would you offer to be my school guide? We've done nothing but argue since I got here."

True.

"Look, I didn't _offer_ to be your school guide. I was forced into it by our stupid headmistress. I never _wanted _to be your freaking school guide"

I lean back on the bench, and look at Uchiha. His face seems expressionless, but I could've sworn I saw something for a second. Sadness?

No. Couldn't have been.

But now he's looking at me, and…smiling?

"Hey, Gaara? Wanna grab a coffee or something after school? I figured we could talk some more..or…something…"

Well, _that_ was out of the blue.

He trails off and looks at me, awaiting a reply.

I stare at him, a long forgotten feeling building up inside me, and showing itself on my now pink cheeks.

Was I _blushing_ because Uchiha asked me for coffee? Holy crap.

I mumble something about the detention, then walk away as quickly as possible. As I'm about to go in through the school doors, I turn and look back as Uchiha. He's still sat on the bench, his shoulders hunched and his head down. Is he…disappointed?

I think I'm officially freaked out.

_--At the end of school--_

_I hardly spoke to Uchiha for the rest of the day. He was all quiet, just glowering at me, and then looking away when I looked at him. How weird._

So, now I'm sat in the friggin' detention room, watched by Tsunade, copying out lines.

**I will not terrorize my fellow pupils.**

**I will not terrorize my fellow pupils.**

**I will not terrorize my fellow pupils.**

How original.

There's only one other person here. Hyuuga Neji. Official bad-ass of the school, with a death glare to rival my own. Only 'cause he has no pupils, of course.

I look over at his lines, purely out of curiosity. There seem to be several.

**I will not attempt to lift girl's skirts whilst standing in the lunch line.**

**I will not set fire to school property.**

**I will not use my powers to spy on members of staff.**

I lean over, and whisper

"Spying? What did you find?"

Neji turns to me, a sly grin on his face.

"Hatake and Tsunade getting it on in her office"

My eyes widen in surprise. Neji smirks, then leans over to read my lines.

"Terrorizing students?"

It's my turn to grin now.

"New kid, Uchiha Sasuke. Also known as bastard"

Neji chuckles, then his pupil-less eyes seem to light up.

"How 'bout you and me have a little dare, maybe even for some money, know what I'm saying?"

I smirk. It sounds like a bet. I like bets. I win bets.

"What kind of…dare?"

"£50 says you can't get Uchiha to kiss you before the end of this week"

I begin to choke with laughter, until Tsunade looks up from her paperwork. I hastily turn my laughing into a coughing fit. Once Tsunade looks back down at her work, I turn back to Neji, an incredulous look on my face.

"Kiss Uchiha? _Kiss _Uchiha? You've gotta be kidding me, right?"

Neji looks at me coolly,

"You sayin' you can't do it? Wanna give me that £50 here and now?"

I give him the death glare, knowing he's got me. There's only one thing I can say now.

"You're on."

_A/N – ooh la laaa! Will he do it? Will he not? Tune in next time to find out! And I promise yet again that it will be up sooner this time _

_o0 – moople is still hungry for reviews hint hint_


End file.
